Please Be Mine
by littlemissunpredictable
Summary: Bella's deep feelings resurfaced when she sees Alice naked unexpectedly. Could she tell her how she truly feel about her best friend's sister or just let it be unsaid? All Human. One-shot. Alice/Bella


**Warning: If you are against lesbians and rated R fics, this isn't for you.**

**As always, photo link in my profile**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

**Please Be Mine**

"Oh man! I need to fucking have a shower. I feel so disgusting." I whined at my best friend, Edward. We were going back to his house from playing basketball at the park with our other best friends, Jasper and Emmett. We had a get together to go to tonight at Rosalie's, Emmett's girlfriend, house.

"Me too. You can take a shower at my house so we don't have to go back to your house. We can head straight to Rose's after we freshen up." Edward suggested.

"That's fine." I told him. When we arrived at the Cullen mansion, Edward got me a towel and pointed me where I can shower. I walked over to it, with my bag on my shoulder, and opened the door.

I stood there frozen, my eyes widening, and just stared at the goddess before me.

It was Alice.

It was Alice, _naked_.

Oh thank you God.

She's so fine.

I can't believe the day had come that I finally saw her in_ nothing_ but her skin attached to herself. She was the definition of beauty.

"AAAHHHHH" I was brought back to the world as I heard the most beautiful girl screaming and quickly wrapping herself with a towel.

"Oh, God. I'm sorry, so sorry Alice." I hurriedly closed the door then rested my head at the wall beside the door.

Thinking back to what I just saw awhile ago brought a smile to my face. She was gorgeous. Everyone knew I had a crush on her for ages, except for her of course. Even her twin brother, my best friend, Edward, knew that.

I had had a crush on Alice ever since she got boobs. It was the same time that I knew that I was into girls. I never really liked boys in a romantic and cheesy way. I am a boy at heart myself. I was a certified tomboy and my friends and family, except my mother, accepted who I am. My mother still wasn't giving up on me to come back to the girl's side but she was living in Phoenix so it was easy avoiding that certain subject.

The door to the bathroom started opening and then Alice came out in a towel.

Ooohhh. Though she's covered now, I can't deny to still gawk at her glorious body.

"Uhm, sorry I freaked out earlier." She gave me a small shy smile.

I shrugged and said, "No big deal. I'm the one who's supposed to apologize. I shouldn't have just barged in like that. Sorry."

"It's fine." She moved away from the doorway and gestured to the bathroom that I could use it.

"Thanks" I said to her in a soft voice. I watched her walk inside her room before I went inside the bathroom. Once inside, I let out a huge sigh and closed my eyes, relishing the thought of Alice's naked body in my mind.

Once I was done with my reminiscing, I actually managed to clean myself. I even used Alice's shampoo and body wash considering this was Alice's bathroom. I would be smelling like her all night.

Fuck.

When I put on my clothes and towel-dried my hair to put my short hair in a ponytail, I went downstairs where Edward was watching TV.

I plopped down beside him and stared at the television at first before talking to him.

"So, are we ready to go? Or are we waiting for someone else?" I asked him. I didn't know if Jessica, Edward's girlfriend would be riding with us or gonna meet Edward at Rosalie's house.

"Yeah, Alice will be down in a minute." He said, eyes still glued at the sport's channel.

"Alice?" I asked silently.

"Mmhhmm." He said.

He can't be disturbed when watching sports. Huh.

Whatever.

Alice will come to party.

_Of course she'll come you moron. She's best friends with Rosalie, remember?_

As if on cue, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I turned around and locked eyes with Aphrodite herself.

Since we were just having a small get together, Alice was only wearing simple clothes unlike when we're attending a big party or something. She wore a long-sleeved blue polo shirt and mini shorts. And those fucking heels. Damn. She's gonna be the death of me. She had light make-up and her long brown hair was straightened.

Alice was ethereal.

"Ready?" Edward asked, standing up from the couch. Alice and I both nodded and walked outside to Edward's Volvo.

Edward was about to turn on the engine when we heard his cellphone ring, signaling a text message.

"Shit." Edward muttered under his breath.

"What is it?" Alice asked from the backseat.

"Do you guys mind if we pick up Jessica from her house? Her car died." Edward turned to look at us, forehead scrunched up.

"Actually, why don't Bella and I take the Porsche and you get Jessica. We'll meet you there." Alice said then got out of the Volvo without second thought. "Come on, Bella!" She said out loud.

I looked at Edward, eyes widening. Edward just smirked and pushed me out of his car.

Fucking prick.

I looked back at the open door and Edward gave me a thumbs up.

Yes, he was approved of me for going for his sister. Though I'm a lesbian, he didn't care. None of them did.

I gave him the middle finger and closed the door hard. I walked over to Alice's sleek ride and sat at the passenger seat.

"I still can't believe Edward lost that bet and had to give you this car for your 18th birthday." I reminisced. Alice and Edward had a bet last year. Whoever loses will give the winner a brand new car for their 18th birthday. Edward asked for a Lamborghini and Alice asked for a Porsche. Emmett challenged Jasper, the man whore of the group, to not have sex for a month. Alice bet that he wouldn't last a week but Edward told her to give Jasper more credit and that he would overcome Emmett's challenge.

Jasper lasted four days.

Alice won.

Edward had to pay.

"Yeah, I remember. Edward wanted to kill Jasper for that. He had to give up our parents' gift to him, a trip to the Bahamas, and told them to just buy me the Porsche since he didn't have the money to buy me one." She laughed, thinking about her brother.

Her laugh did amazing things to me. My skin was tingling whenever she was giggling; I had goose bumps all over me whenever she talked.

I told you this girl would be the death of me.

I watched her legs as it stretched across her seat while stepping on the gas. God, she had creamy legs. My breathing got heavier and I got squirmier in my seat. I wanted to touch those long legs and lick them with my-

"Are you okay Bella?" I heard Alice's concerned voice, cutting my staring contest with her scrumptious legs. My eyes immediately snapped to hers and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told her quickly. Maybe too quickly that she quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Are you sure?" She asked again. Her hand went to my thigh and squeezed it.

_Fuck. What is she doing?_

She was caressing my thigh, going higher and higher to where I want her most.

"I'm… uh… sure." I stuttered. I gave her a small but extremely unsure smile. She looked at me again before nodding and taking her hand away from my thigh.

Shit.

_Please come back little hand. _

I miss her hand on my thigh already. It was like warmth being pulled out of your system. It's like you can't breathe after living in peace.

Fuck.

Before my rant inside my head begins again, Rose's house was already in front of us. Alice turned off the engine and got out of the car. I followed her to the front door of the house and waited for the door to open.

"Well, it's about time bitches." Rosalie said loudly, pulling Alice inside and taking her upstairs by the hand. I walked over to the noise being made where I'm sure the guys were.

"Hey dude." Emmett greeted from his position on the couch in front of the TV.

"Sup" I said back. Jasper threw me a can of beer before I sat myself on the couch between him and Emmett.

"Where's Edward? I thought you two were together?" Jasper asked as he took a huge gulp from his own can of beer.

"Jessica's car broke down. He had to pick her up. I got a ride with Alice." I told them.

"Ooohhh. Did you get some?" Emmett asked like a gossip king would.

"No." I replied simply, ignoring the look he was giving me.

"Why not? If I didn't knew you like her, I would definitely tap that piece of ass." Jasper said then waggled his eyebrows.

"You're sick dude."

"What? Just make a move already before some asshole gets her first. Edward likes you, Rose, her fucking soul sister approves… What are you waiting for? The apocalypse?" Emmett said, moving his hand for emphasis. Fucking prick, splashing his beer all over me.

"I don't know man." I said, ending the conversation. They knew I didn't want to talk about it, so they left me alone… for now.

Edward and Jessica arrived and joined us in the living room. Jessica went upstairs to Alice and Rosalie who was yet to come down since our arrival.

"What's taking them so long? If I didn't know my girlfriend, I'd say they're doing something very naughty upstairs." Emmett said, thinking with his dick again.

"Shut the fuck up Em. That's my sister up there." Edward playfully punched Emmett on the arm.

"All the more fun to think about." Emmett smirked at Edward who gave a smug face. I rolled my eyes at the both of them and set my eyes on the TV. This was our typical Saturday night. All of us here in Rosalie's house since her parents are always out of town where we can do whatever the hell we want.

Minutes later, the door opened and Rose's cousin let herself in. She looked at the four of us then grunted when her eyes landed on the douche bag beside me.

"Well, this is awkward. Rose didn't tell me he was going to be here." Her hands went to her hips and glared at Jasper.

"Rose didn't tell me _she _was going to be here." He glared back at her.

"Oh, hush you two." Rose interrupted, going back downstairs. She went over to Emmett and sat on his lap. Her mouth latched onto his and made out in front of all of us.

Typical.

"Uh… hate to break the love fest Rose but why did you call me to come here?" Sophie, Rose's cousin and _Jasper's _on-again, off-again girlfriend, said to her. All our eyes focused on Rose and had question marks in them. All of us knew that nothing good happened whenever Sophie and Jasper were in the same room. It's either their grabbing for each other's throats, wanting to kill each other mercilessly or grabbing for each other's sexual gifts. Either way, it's not going to be good.

"I want you to get out of that room of yours. You're always inside your house. You rarely go out anymore."

"Whose fault is that?" Sophie said, glaring at Jasper again.

"It's not my fault you don't want to go out of your damn house." Jasper spat back.

Oh boy, here we go again.

"Well, it's not my fault this relationship ended so badly."

"I didn't fucking cheat on you!"

"Really?"

And that's the end of it… for me anyways.

I tuned them out and went to the kitchen.

I looked inside the refrigerator and got another beer. I opened it and took a large gulp of the bitter liquid.

"A volcano just erupted and its lava is still flowing." Alice said, entering the kitchen.

"That's why I had to get out."

"But then they'll be all mushy again after this. Wanna bet?" Alice had a knowing smile that kind of scared me but at the same time turned me on.

_Focus Swan._

"With you? Uh… no thank you. I wanna keep my money thank you very much." I told her, declining her bet obsessed self. "Want some?" I offered her a beer.

"Sure." I got another bottle from the fridge and handed it over to her. "Thanks."

"OK YOU TWO! JUST STOP IT!" We heard Rose yell. "Alice, Bella! Where are you?"

"I guess we have to go back there, huh?"

"I guess so."

We went back to the living room together. Jessica and Rose were on their boyfriend's laps, looking bored as they watched Sophie and Jasper lashing out. Jasper and Sophie on the other hand were in each other's faces, about to smack the hell out of each other.

"So, I have an idea." Uh oh. I have to endure yet again one of Rosalie Hale's marvelous ideas. "Why don't we use my new hot tub?"

Oh great. I had to see Alice in a skimpy bikini.

"We didn't bring clothes appropriate for _that_, Rose." Edward pointed out.

"Well, boys you can wear your boxers and girls, I'm sure your underwear is fine." She winked at us then walked out to the backyard where the hot tub is.

Alice shrugged her shoulders and right then and there, she removed her blouse and her fucking mini shorts. She draped everything on the couch and went to look for Rose. My eyes had gotten big as she strutted her fine ass in front of me and out of the living room.

"Close your mouth Bella. A fly might come in." Jasper commented in which I flipped him off. They all chuckled then removed their clothing.

"Fuck off guys." I told them as I removed my clothes as well. Thank god I wore the cute underwear I bought the other day. We all piled our clothes in the living room and went out to the hot tub. Rose and Alice were already inside, whispering softly to each other.

We all got inside the tub and relaxed ourselves. The jets can do so many things to my aching back.

"Let's play a game." Rose suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" Sophie asked. She was beside Jasper who was caressing her thigh.

_See, what did I tell you? _On-again, off-again in freaking seconds.

Weird people.

"Never have I ever." Rose smirked at me.

_What is she planning on doing?_

"I'll go first" So, that's how it started. With every 'I have nevers…' that one did, they had to take a shot of tequila. Emmett got first then the rest of the group. Being friends with the guys for so long made it impossible for me to not do everything that they haven't done.

In no time, I was drunk.

"Obviously, everyone is already drunk. So this will be the last." Rose poured tequila on three shot glasses and handed one to Jessica, Sophie and one for herself. "This one will be for the girls only. The one who haven't done what I will say, have to do it right now. In front of everyone" She eyed me mysteriously. This is gonna be bad, I can tell. "Never have I ever…" She continued, "kissed Alice…on the lips."

_Fuck!_

_I told you she's planning on something. _

_God damn it Rose!_

All three girls took their shot and had matching grins. The guys had hanging jaws looking at their girlfriends.

"When did that happen?" Edward said, eyeing Jessica. "My sister? Babe… what?"

"It was two years ago at camp. Soph and I found a bottle of vodka in one of the counselor's cabins and took it. We were drunk and… it just happened okay?" Jessica explained circling Edward's chest hair.

"That was fucking hot. Can you do it again?" Jasper said against Sophie's neck while licking it.

"Enough. Now… Bella." Rose looked at me. "I believe you have something to do." Her damn smirk was back.

I turned towards Alice who was beside me and had an apologizing smile on my face.

"Is it… uhm… are you okay with this?" I asked her hesitantly. I didn't know if she wanted this or not. It might not be a good idea for her and might end our somewhat friendship.

"Just do it Bella." Edward bellowed. I flipped him off as he chuckled.

Well, here goes nothing…

Alice turned her body towards me and angled her body into mine. Her arms circled around my neck as my hands rested on her waist.

"Ready?" She whispered.

Instead of answering her, I pulled her closer to me. My hands found their way into her silky hair and clutching them in it. Her arms were around my waist as she caressed my back lightly. I brushed my lips to hers before finally pushing it deeper within hers.

**!#$%^&*()**

It's been a week since that night Alice and I kissed. Since summer was fast ending and we had to go back to our respective colleges, I had to come up with some kind of plan to tell her how much I like her.

I had been spending most of my time hanging out with Edward and my boys at his house but Alice was either with Rosalie out doing some girly stuff or in her room all day long. I haven't had the chance to talk to her and I was dying to be alone with her.

"She's in her room, you know" Edward broke into my thoughts of his sister. We were yet again in his house playing video games. Emmett and Jasper were both with their other halves, yes, Sophie and Jasper got back together, and Jessica was out with her mom. That leaves me with Edward and a whole bunch of videogames to play.

"I know" I muttered, staring at the screen, killing zombies with my controller.

"Aren't you gonna talk to her?"

"It's been a week Edward. She haven't said a word about it"

"Maybe you should make the first move. Look, you wouldn't know what she feels about all of this if you won't talk about it with her." My best friend said beside me. It was still somewhat surprising that it was okay with him that I have feelings for his sister. But he told me you couldn't control who you fall in love with. He knows the feeling. Jessica is a real bitch sometimes, bitchier than Rose even, but he didn't mind because he loved her.

Yes, he said the _l word. _

Hell, it was time to admit to myself that I was indeed in love with Mary Alice Cullen.

"I don't know man." I got back to our game and resumed killing zombies.

"Suit yourself" Edward said with a tone of finality.

Esme, their mother, invited me for dinner since Edward told her that my father had the night shift in the station. It was like any other dinner at the Cullen household. Esme cooked, we cleaned the table and the boys washed the dishes. But for me, there was awkwardness surrounding me. I kept on glancing on Alice who was in front of me at the table but she kept her head down.

When the dining room and kitchen were already squeaky clean, Esme and their father, Carlisle, excused themselves to go upstairs. Edward and I went to the back patio and had a cigarette. We talked for a while until his phone rang. It was obvious that he was talking to Jessica since he had that big grin plastered on his face.

I was about to get up and head home since this talk could take ages, but then Alice arrived and sat down beside me on one of the unoccupied chairs. Edward eyed us then went inside with his phone still attached to his ear.

"So, it's a nice night" She commented as she looked up at the sky. I followed her gaze and looked up as well. The stars were out tonight, a rare occasion here in Forks.

Now was the perfect time to talk about it. I had to tell her or else I could not have the chance ever again.

"Alice, about that night at Rosalie's house—"

"Yeah, forget about it." She looked at me, shrugged then looked back up at the stars.

"Uhmm…" I hesitated to continue.

"Don't sweat on it Bella. It was a mistake. We were drunk and Rose was just fucking with you"

I can't believe this. She obviously doesn't have feelings for me. But that doesn't mean my love for her lessened. Watching her staring at the stars as gorgeous as her makes my heart burst with pure love for her. But I had to let go. I nodded, mostly to myself then told her I was going home.

I could remain friends if that's what we could ever be. But I can't expect myself to just not love her.

I just can't

**!#$%^&*()**

I was leaving tomorrow like everyone else. School was starting in three days and we had to go back for preparation for another school year. Edward, Emmett, Rose and I were going back to Seattle in the morning, Sophie in California, Jessica in Boston, Jasper in Texas and Alice in New York. The gang would once again go in separate ways but promised we would see each other again when the first holiday comes or whenever we can visit each other.

I was packing up my stuff for tomorrow when I heard the doorbell ring. I was alone in the house and my friends were probably with their significant others so I had no one to hang out with today.

I walked down the stairs then to the front door. I opened the door and was surprised at the person in front of me.

"Hi" She whispered.

"Hi" I said back.

"Can I come in?" It was raining outside and I'm sure she was freezing. I gestured her to come inside and offered her a cup of cocoa. We sat on the couch then she started rambling.

"I don't want to leave like this Bella. I wanted to tell but… I just… I don't know. And that night…God, Bella. I don't know if I can… I can… I can't do this." She said, not making any sense.

"Hold up, Alice. What wrong?" I scooted closer to her, got her mug and set it aside on the coffee table with mine.

"I know it's nothing to you but I have to tell you that… uhmm… that… I…" I trailed off. She dropped her head into her hands then breathed heavily.

"You can tell my Alice. What is it?" I rubbed her back then got her hand in between mine. She looked at me then after sighing deeply, she told me everything I wanted and _needed_ to hear.

"I love you Bella and I can't let you go without telling you this. I know I told you it was a mistake kissing you that night but it wasn't. It was the best thing that ever happened to me."

I looked at her dark brown eyes as she looked back at my green ones. She just told me she loves me. I can't believe this. All this time… all this time I was afraid to tell her what I really feel, she had given it back to me. I should've had the balls to tell her and refrain from this big drama.

"Please say something" She had tears running down her eyes. I wiped them away then slowly leaned forward.

"I love you too" I said before crashing my lips to hers. After hearing what I said, she grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer to her. I adjusted our position as I pushed myself upward then knelt in between her legs. She was fiddling with the hem of my shirt then tugged it. Our lips were still hungry for each other but we separated for a second to remove our tops. Once the shirts were discarded, I looked back at her. She had no bra on.

So gorgeous just like how I remembered.

"Wow" I said softly before coming back for more of her divine lips. My hands were trailing up her sides then her breasts. My thumbs grazed both her nipples lightly as I heard her whimper. Her hands were on my thighs just a few centimeters away from where I want them to be the most. She pushed her hands upwards then rested it on my zipper.

"Are you sure?" I asked her but the only response I got was her pushing me down the couch. She undid my jeans then pulled it off down my legs. My panties, by now, were damped.

"So fucking beautiful" She kissed my stomach then got down to my hips. She grazed her nose on my panty covered vagina. "So sweet." In no time at all, she dragged my panties down my legs. I was naked in front of her now. I undid my bra awhile ago, fishing it off for her to make it easier for the both of us.

She positioned her face in between my legs then slowly licked my slit with the tip of her tongue. My hands instantly found their way tangled in her hair and pushing her down into me. Alice was circling my clit with her tongue and every so often, kissing my womanhood.

I bucked my hips upward as she sucked some more of my clit. I wanted to scream and cum right that very second. She was touching my slit with her finger then suddenly pushed a finger inside of me.

"ALICE!" This time, I couldn't contain the scream from deep inside me. She pumped in and out of me slow at first then getting faster. She wrapped an arm around my trembling leg then helped me relax a little. She added another finger, pushing still as well as sending vibration with her humming mouth against my clit. In no time at all, I climaxed into her fingers and mouth. She pulled her fingers out of me then began licking them.

"Tastes so good, baby" Alice moaned as she licked her fingers then my pussy clean.

**!#$%^&*()**

Alice stayed the night so I could reciprocate what she did for me last night. It was one of the hottest sexes I'd ever had in my entire life. Nothing could ever compare to what we just did the night before.

But as morning came, our departure was inevitable. School was calling our name and we couldn't just ignore it. My friends were coming to pick me up in an hour for our three hour drive to Seattle.

I shifted in my bed as I heard Alice's heavy breathing beside me. She was awake now. I hugged her closer to me and buried my face into her neck, smelling her sweet scent. I felt wetness trickling down my arm. When I looked at Alice, I saw her crying.

"Baby, don't cry." I kissed her cheek and hugged her tighter.

"I know. It's just we had so much lost time and I don't want us to ever separate again." She cried harder.

"I know it's going to be hard but we have the rest of forever. I love you Alice. I wouldn't let you go now that I have you."

"I love you too"

She turned around in my arms and gently kissed me.

Finally I had her now.

She's finally mine.


End file.
